El inicio de las Guerras Maverick
by XMarkZX
Summary: Un one-shot contando los relatos anteriores por el Dr. Cain en su diario antes que los sucesos del primer juego pasaran. Uno que otro cambio ahi, pero más combinaciones de original y remake.


_**Mega Man X, La Rebelión Maverick**_

 _ **Este one-shot fue hecho en honor ya que este 18 de Septiembre se celebra los que marcaría el mundo de la robótica.**_

 _ **Este mismo día se celebra la último creación del Dr. Thomas Light, Mega Man X**_

 _ **Mega Man X © CAPCOM**_

 _ **Uno que otro OC mencionado le pertenece a su respectivo creador.**_

 **Archivos: Proyecto X**

 **Contenido: (1) Planos (1) Video**

 **¿Mostrar?: S/N**

 **Sí**

 **Mostrando video**

 ***18 de Septiembre de 20XX***

 _-Yo soy Thomas Xavier Light-_

 _-Si estan viendo esto signífica que encontraron mi laboratorio personal en lo que quedo de Lights Labs después de aquella calamidad-_

 _-Por si acaso encontrarón una capsula cerca de donde encontro esta grabación, esa capsula contiene mi última creación y esperanza para la evolución entre el hombre y la maquína, Mega Man X-_

 _-"X", por el nombre que lo baustize basandome en variable que tiene un potencial sin límite, es un robot de nueva generación con una I.A avanzada que le permite pensar y tomar decisiones por sí mismo sin la integridad de las tres reglas, pero la que más me facina es su habilidad de preocuparse por los demás y es esta cualidad que presenta su potencial-_

 _-Pero siento quel mundo y X esten preparados para él y él a ellos, temo que la gente lo podría ver como una amenaza y que X, apesar que ha sido confiable en nuestras pequéñas charlas, rompa la primera ley de la robótica "Un robot nunca debera lastimar a un ser humano". Sí X la llegara a romper las consecuencías serian terrible y dudo que ninguna fuerza en la tierra lo etendría, ni Rock sería capaz de vencerlo, por ello lo selle en una capsula que lo pondra a prueba y examinara su confiabilidad para ver si sera una amenaza o no en los 30 años en los que creo que seran suficiente-_

 _-Lamentablemente no estare ahí para ver los resultados y no tengo a nadie que siga con mi legado solo puedo esperar que X sea encontrado por alguien de buen corazón, pero le pido que no interrumpan la capsula de X hasta quel tiempo de la prueba termine-_

 _-X posee grandes amenazas al igual de grandes posibilidades, solo puedo esperar lo mejor-_

 **18 de Septiembre de 20XX**

 **T. Light**

 ***Ciudad Abel***

 ***22 de Noviembre de 21XX***

 _Yo soy el Dr. Cain, renombrado arqueologo que en una de mis excursiones por vida mezosoíca en las primeras fechas de Abril me tope con los restos de un laboratoio subterranea de lo que quedaba de una ciudad, encontre la capsula dondd reposaba un robot casí humano de nombre Mega Man X o solamente X._

 _Me quede sorprendido al ver lo humano y avanzado que era X, me lo lleve conmigo para comenzar unos estudios acerca de el y crear a robots como X para cumplir los sueños de Light._

 _Cada momento ahí sentía como alguien o algo nos observaba a mi y a X._

 _Después de tantos meses y prueba y error, ya que los diseños de X eran muy complicados, junto con la ayuda de X terminamos a este nuevo tipo de robot basado en X, Los Reploids._

-¿Donde estoy?-

-Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es X-

-Y yo soy el Dr Cain, tu creador N.T.R.B.X-

-Es ese mi nombre?-

-Sí, son siglas quesignifican: Nuevo Tipo de Robot basado en X-

-A decir verdad no me gusta mucho el nombre y es algo largo-

-Tiene razon-

 _Quede impresionado al ver la inteligencía de este reploid ya que a los primeros segundos demostro pensamientos propios, jeh tuvimos nuestra primera discusión._

-¡Theodoro!-

-¡Timmy!-

-"Esto es incomodo"-

 _Pasaron los días y fui creando aún más; Blu, Rick, Paul y otros ahí, al igual que ha dos Reploids del genero femenino._

 _Cuando hago de ese genero necesito comportarme de manera profesional y dejar esos pensamientos sucios a un lado, la primera fue de diseño simples de nombre Momoiro, pero le llamamos Momo._

 _Ella es educada con buenos modales y una inteligencía muy grande y nata, digamos que es la niña de papi ya que se preocupa por mi bienestar._

 _(X y los demás tambien lo hacen, pero X era el que más sobresalía en ello ya que me tiene aprecío desde que lo encontre y esta agradecido de que hubiera sido yo el que lo encontrara)_

 _La siguiente fue algo complicada, pero la pude terminar con algo de la ayuda de Momo, X no estaba en Cain Labs y dudaba de los demás, era una reploid basada en un angel del cielo._

 _(Planeaba llamarla Roll Angel, pero lo descarte ya que sonaba como un nombre que una niña le daria a un personaje creado con su imaginación infantil.)_

 _Su comportamiento es como el de una loba solitaria con los demás hasta que con el tiempo cambio con algo de la ayuda de Momo y X, los demás se enfocaron más en pedirle una cita._

 _(Según mis investigaciones Light llamaba a sus creaciones hijos, haci que le estan pidiendo una cita a su hermana)_

 _Incluso X le pregunto, pero fue más una salida de amigos._

 _Nunca supe si acepto o no, pero volviendo al tema, ella muestra una inteligencía al nivel de Momo y no cree mucho en los analisís por ello dudo que se lleve con alguien que lo haga y más si es una mujer_

 ***COUGH* Alia *COUGH***

 ***3 de Enero de 21XX***

 _Los nuevos reploids han sido un exito desde hace semanas que ya han iniciado la produccion en masa de estos. Es asombroso ver lo tan facil que han logrado adaptarse e incluso a los trabajos más difíciles. Es un poco raro verlos trabajar junto a los humanos._

 _Pero estoy seguro quel Dr. Light ha de estar feliz al ver como su sueño de hombre y maquina juntos_ se hace realidad.

 ***16 de Febrero de 21XX***

 _Tres Reploids se han vuelto Irregulares el día de hoy matando a dos humanos en el proceso antes de ser atrapados. ¿Que es lo que hace a un Reploid Irregular? Errores de Programación, cortos circuitos en sus cerebros. Todo lo que le dado a los Reploids su avanzado poder procesamiento pueden ser su mayor debilidad. Es mi culpa por no entender totalmente el diseño de X._

 _Al ver que es la tercera vez que sucede, el consejo estan hablando en parar las producciones en masa de Reploids cuyo dudo que pase debido que nos volvimos muy dependientes de ellos._

 _Llegamos al acuerdo de fundar una organización de Reploids que se haran cargo de este problema, los Maverick Hunters._

 _Para esta misión se la deje en cargo a mi última creación, Sigma. Es un Reploid de combate con gran habilidad en estos y con el sable de luz al igual que resistente e inteligente por haberle instalado mis últimos diseños en circuitos. Con el al mando no habra ningún problema._

 ***16 de Mayo de 21XX***

 _Este día nunca lo olvidare, este día fue el que desperto un ser que ya hacía oculto en un laboratorio abandonado, un demonió carmesi._

 _En el continente se hallaron los restos de un castillo con forma de calavera donde se ocultaban unos Reploid mafiosos que vendían armas ilegales, una vez que mandamos un pequeño escuadron ha lidiar con ellos, pero nunca regresaron. Mandamos a la Unidad Gamma para que averiguaran que pasaba y al final se toparon con un Reploid rojo y gran cabellera rubia que estaba destrozando a un Hunter._

 _ **-Ware wa meshiah nari, Hahaha-**_

 _Fue un horror escuchar los gritos desgarradores de varios Hunters que perecían ante las manos de aquel demonio, dos sobrevivieron gracias a un misterioso chico que sego a ese sicopata dandoles oportunidad de escapar. Una vez afuera llamaron por refuerzos, pero Hunters capaces de combatirlo como lo son X, Storm Eagle, Boomer Kuwanger y Vile no se hallaban disponibles dejando todo enmanos de Sigma de detenerlo._

 _Sigma salio victorioso del encuentro, pero en estado critico ya que le gano por suerte. Me pidio que reparara y reprogramara quel demonio debido que ve mucho potencial para que trabajo con los Hunters._

 _Su diseño era muy complicado más de lo que era el de X, averigue su conducta sadica es debido a una falla en su cerebro que lo hicieron violento, algo que un chip de control no pueda arreglar._

 _P.S Siento que el y X provienen del mismo siglo._

 ***24 de Diciembre de 21XX***

 ***9 de Marzo de 21XX***

 _Ha pasado más de un año desde que los Maverick Hunters han sido liderados por Sigma. Los Hunters han sidos imparables desde la adición de su nuevo miembro, Zero. No tendra recuerdos de su vida pasada o creador solo sé que se sabe su nombre y sus habilidades en el combate._

 _Por su gran habilidad y poder ha logrado adquirir el Rango A, después de haber derrotado a Octopus, esta al nivel de Sigma tanto de combate y liderazgo. Zero y X han formado una amistad el uno con el otro tras el paso del tiempo._

 _Desde aquella vez con aquella arma caminante que contenía armas nucleares, los ataques de Mechaniloides han ido aumentando._

 _Algo debio de hackearlos... No, alguien los controla._

 ***3 de Junio de 21XX***

 _Hoy en día los Mechaniloids se han vuelto Irregulares en numeros siendo hoy 7 en total, Sigma me ha comentado de lo que ocurre hasta le pregunte por X. X muestra signos de preocupación y duda en momentosen los que debe tirar del gatillo, pero esa misma cualidad representa el poder de X. Sigma creía que eso era una debilidad que X tenía, en cierto punto de vista sí es una debilidad en X para mi es progreso y un paso para la evolución entre el hombre y Reploid._

 ***4 de Junio de 21XX***

... Storm E...

... Lleven al... Dr. Ca... A... ica...

...Est... Bien Dr C...

 _ **Continuara en MegaMan X (MegaMan Maverick Hunter X) o en Rockman X Los Dramatracks.**_

 _ **Espero que hayan disfrutado este One-Shot del inicio de MegaMan X.**_

 _ **Tome en base datos del manual del MegaMan X de la SNES, lo contado y algunos elementos de la Ova del Día de Sigma, Eventos de los Archie Comics y unas que otras cosas de los Dramatracks en honor a ROCKMANATION.**_

 _ **Buh-Bye.**_


End file.
